New Beginnings
by Melody A J
Summary: Simon's been back from Shadow hunter academy for some time now and he has regained all his memories. Simon decides to take a step ahead now and the friends experience more adventures with the decision he makes.
1. New Beginnings

**NEW BEGINNINGS**

"Jace Get out! You've been in there for over an hour." Clary flung herself on the bed, tired of waiting for Jace. Then, exhausted after the long trip back from Idris, she started to ruffle through Jace's drawers until she found what she was looking for. It was made of steel and its tip was glowing- **Jace's steel.**

Clary remembered the rune she created on Valentine's ship, the open rune that destroyed the ship and nearly killed everyone on board. Right then, she didn't care what would happen to Jace and she knew nothing would go wrong now that she had more control on her power. Neither was she wasn't too concerned about what she would see.

She was about to press the steel against the door when someone started banging on the door so loud, it startled Clary to an extent that she dropped the steel making black marks on the bottom of the door, stinging Jace as he exited the bathroom.

Clary couldn't help but smile and blush, looking at the boy whom she loved flushed and beautiful from the shower. "Clary, I know you're thinking _'Oh my God, he's so hot'_ , but if you haven't noticed there's someone banging on the door rather ridiculously!" Clary snapped back from her fantasy and elbowed Jace in the stomach and felt extremely satisfied at the grunt she recieved.

Clary turned around and flung the door open and saw Isabelle standing there with an impatient and outrageous look at the same time. Clary knew she could never pull off looking as beautiful as Izzy, but she knew Jace loved her for who she was and that was what mattered. Jace smiled a peaceful and calm smile - something Clary always loved - and reached out a hand to ruffle her hair. Izzy took a quick step back and glared at Jace with her hands on her hips.

Jace looked at her with a confused expression. "Did I do something wrong?" he asked calmly even though Izzy looked like she'd kill him right then and there. Clary knew inside that Jace was happy Izzy wasn't carrying her golden whip or any kind of weapon that she would probably not be afraid to use on Jace, brother or not.

"I'm ridiculous am I?" Jace looked worried now and Clary giggled so quietly she doubted either of them heard her. "Yes, Izzy. Yes, you are." Jace said. A normal person wouldn't dare say that but Jace was different; he could smooth-talk circles around anybody. Clary wished she could do the same but just then she didn't get what Jace was thinking, calling Izzy a maniac. "You're ridiculously awesome." Jace added with a grin.

"Anyway," she turned towards Clary - rather gracefully Clary couldn't help but notice - "Simon asked everyone to assemble immediately. Especially _you,_ Clary."

"He better have a good reason for ruining my shower," Jace added, annoyed.

"Actually, I'm happy he did that, otherwise you would've been in there for the **rest of the day**!" With that, Clary stalked out of the room.

"Looks like I have to patch things up… again" Jace sighed

"You know Jace, it would help if you stopped spending so much time in there." Izzy advised.

* * *

Simon realized how much time he'd been spending at the institute after finishing his training. He'd been thinking for quite a while about the bond that kept Alec and Jace together. The **Parabatai** bond. He had finally come to a decision. Now he just needed the consent of everyone else.

Clary came running down the stairs and sat next to him, hugged him and touched the golden ring on his hand. Isabelle and Jace followed, Alec and Magnus close behind.

"What is it, Santer?" Magnus inquired. "Did you break your seraph blade?"

"First off, it's Simon, for the 1000th time. Second, I take it you were busy when Alec hauled you out of the room and I'm sorry, but your wisdom is needed here. Third, jeez someone's in a mood." ' _Magnus looks pale and tired'_ Simon thought.

"I can't believe you actually counted, Snizer."

"SIMON!" everyone chorused. Simon felt special. "It was a figure of speech."

"Could we get this over with?" Alec asked impatiently.

"Would everyone shut up?" Izzy said, irritated. "Ever since we got here, you guys haven't even let him say a word." Simon blushed at that, then blushed harder as Clary raised an eyebrow. "Thanks, Izzy."

"Alright." Simon took a deep breath. "I want a parabatai."

Clary gasped then smiled "Umm… sure, Simon. Have you decided whom?"

"Well… I... uh..."

"You weren't thinking of Izzy, were you?" Jace interrupted.

"No! I would never want that, I mean I would, but Izzy you know why." She blushed and gave him a reassuring nod.

"Then who?" Clary asked.

"You." Simon looked at Clary with questioning eyes.

"What?!" Jace looked wide eyed and bewildered.

"Are you out of your mind?" Alec asked

Magnus just shook his head.

"Sure, why not?" Clary said. Jace, Alec and Magnus stared at Clary.

"What better person to be my Parabatai than Simon?" Clary asked

"I dunno, he could pick Izzy!" Jace said.

"But I don't want one Jace, you know that. Besides, Clary is right, both Simon and Clary are always worried for each other in battle like you and Clary. They could protect each other better this way."

"Clary, are you absolutely, positively sure?" Jace asked. Clary went over to Jace and squeezed his hand and kissed him on the cheek. "Yes, Jace, I am. That reassuring enough for you?"

Jace sighed yet again and then smirked wickedly.

"What do you want Jace?" Clary asked worried.

"A date."

That made Clary smile. "Sure, if it makes you agree."

"Then it's settled. Clary and I shall be parabatai." Simon announced and everyone laughed.

"And you and I shall go out!" Isabelle demanded.

"Double date?" Clary offered.

Simon looked at Jace who looked at him pleadingly and said, "No, I think we should do that some other time." Jace smiled again and took Clary's hand and left the room.

* * *

 **Author's note:** I know this is unnecessary. Okay so I was thinking of how close a parabatai bond was and how close Simon and Clary are. I wondered how it would be for them in battle. So I'm going to try and write a new story and this time the two best friends are bonded together by the parabatai bond and cannot be separated. Let's see what happens.


	2. Stars and Dates

**STARS AND DATES**

Isabelle watched as Simon got them both something to eat. Simon had announced that he would be parabatai with Clary, and Isabelle was happy about it. She recalled Simon denying her as his parabatai because you couldn't love your parabatai. Isabelle was happy Simon was in her life, but she still missed her little brother, Max. She wished she could take revenge, but Sebastian was already dead. She looked up at the shining night sky and she wondered if Jace and Clary were doing the same. She looked down and saw Simon who was either staring at her or admiring her, she couldn't tell.

"What's up? Literally." Simon placed the two glasses on the table and sat down, grinning.

"Nothing, you tell me," Isabelle said. He was looking at her with questioning eyes.

"Listen, about the parabatai thing-"

"No, Simon, it's okay, you don't have to explain yourself," Isabelle interrupted. "Let's just have our food and then we can go to that special place you've always wanted to take me to."

Isabelle wanted to avoid the topic of anything that would ruin her good time with Simon which was the reason why she didn't want to talk about anything that might lead to the topic of Max.

"Simon?"

"Yeah?"

"You're staring."

"Well, I'm staring, yes, because I know you're trying to avoid the topic of Max." Simon smiled thoughtfully.

It was like he had read her mind.

"What makes you say that?" Isabelle inquired nervously.

"Izzy, c'mon, you're always thinking about Max. Also, you were looking at the stars, and it's normal for everyone to look up at the stars when they think of someone they love." he explained.

"To be honest, I _was_ thinking of him but I was also thinking of Clary and Jace."

"Why were you thinking of them?" Simon looked confused.

"Can't I think of them?" She asked.

"Uh, yes you can, of course you can, I mean Jace is your brother after all," he said hastily.

Simon looked embarrassed and was smiling awkwardly at Isabelle. Isabelle rolled her eyes and shook her head, then got up.

"I'm sorry, Izzy. Please don't leave." Simon pleaded.

"C'mon, drama queen! We've got places to go and you're the one leading us there, remember?"

"Oh, yeah. Right! Follow me!" Simon commanded.

Just as Simon got up to walk, Izzy stuck her foot out, laughing hard as Simon tripped and fell. He looked up at her and forced a smile.

"Very funny, Izzy." He got up with no help offered from Isabelle. "After you, madam." Simon said, then let Izzy pass him.

"That sounds a lot better." Isabelle giggled and pulled Simon, who almost fell again in shock.

* * *

Jace and Clary had been walking for quite along time now and Clary hadn't said a word to Jace. Jace had flashed a bright smile at Clary but Clary didn't look at him even once like she normally did. Jace wanted to say something but for the first time he had nothing to say or do.

"Jace, if we're just going to keep walking, can we please walk back home? I still haven't showered thanks to you and I'm tired." Clary said.

Jace was happy she finally spoke, but it wasn't what he was expecting. "Clary-I-uh-", Jace started.

"Save it, I know you're trying to sweet talk me but it won't work." Clary said.

"Are you sure? 'Cause I never fail." Jace said

"Really? I'm sure the 'I-uh' is definitely you winning. Listen, Jace, if you've got somewhere to go, can we please go?" Clary was getting impatient. Jace didn't know what to do. So he just sighed and said "C'mon, there's one place that might make you happy… I think."

Clary didn't get what Jace was trying to do. She also didn't know why Jace was trying so hard when what he had to do was so simple. Clary's eyes narrowed in suspicion as she saw their destination come into view. She didn't get why Jace was leading her to Luke's.

"Err, Jace?"

"Yeah?"

"Why are we at Luke's?" she asked.

"Well, I said I wanted to make you happy, so I thought, since you haven't seen Luke and Jocelyn for quite a while because we were in Idris, we could come visit." He explained.

Clary thought it was really sweet of him to think so much about her but she wasn't letting him off the hook so easily.

"So, first you don't let me shower. Then, you drag me out of the house for your so-called 'date', and now you're taking me to go visit my parents when I literally stink like a pig!" She said, raising an eyebrow at him.

She held back a smile, looking at Jace, who looked disappointed.

"Ugh! C'mon, let's just go in." And she marched to the front door, Jace following her.

Luke was pleased to see Clary and Jace at the front door but was not so pleased when he saw the looks on their faces. Clary had smiled at him, then threw her arms around him but had almost stamped her way upstairs to meet Jocelyn. Jace had sighed and then found himself a place on the couch.

Luke knew how much they loved each other but he never understood how they could fight so easily on such petty issues. At least, he hoped it was a petty issue they were fighting on this time.

"What's up?" he asked.

"Clary's in a mood." Jace said

"No, really? I hadn't noticed." He considered Jace his own son. He always had those fatherly conversations with Jace, hands folded and leaning slightly against the wall looking at him with that matured-adult look.

"She's having mood problems," he repeating himself.

"Jace, seriously, you have to be more specific. Clary's not pregnant." Jace half chuckled and half smiled and then sighed again. Luke was happy he got him to smile.

"Alright kid! Start talking." He ordered.

"First off, don't call me 'kid'!"

"That sounded like something a kid would say."

Jace grinned and explained everything that happened.

"Simon said what?!" Luke said shocked.

"I'm not repeating myself."

"Well, good luck to him and Clary with that. Oh, and you're an idiot," he said.

"Why am I an idiot?" he asked confused.

"Jace, you are one of the smartest shadow hunter kids in this world and it amazes me how stupid you can be."

"Quit calling me dumb! What do you mean?" Jace asked, color returning to his face.

"All you have to say is one simple word a _child_ could tell you."

"Well, you said it yourself, I'm just a kid, so tell me."

Luke rolled his eyes and leaned in closer. "Here's what you have to say..."

Jace looked very excited. "Yeah?"

Luke took a very dramatic deep breath. "It's… SORRY!"

"Sorry?" Jace looked like he had just come to life.

"Yes, kiddo, sorry." Luke reached out ruffled his hair and went upstairs and he heard Jace say 'sorry' to himself, confused and then he also heard Jace say 'ohhh'. Luke shook his head and closed his study door.

Clary had bid goodbye to both Luke and Jocelyn and she was smiling thinking of herself and her mom laughing at Jace. She felt bad but she wanted to see if Jace had got some common sense while waiting for her to come down.

"Clary?"

"Yes?" Clary asked testily.

"I'm sorry." he said. Clary sighed in relief.

"Took you long enough."

"So am I forgiven?" he asked.

She stopped to look at him and then smiled. "Yeah. Now let's go, and please stay away from the bathroom."

"With pleasure, my lady."

He put his hand in hers and they continued their walk back. Clary knew Luke had had something to do with this but she just enjoyed the last few moments of the 'date'.

 **I really don't know what this is about but this is probably like a 'take a break' kind of chapter. The next part will be a proper jump into action. Hope you enjoyed this and please pop in any suggestions or anything you really want me to add to this story so that you can enjoy to the fullest extent.**


End file.
